un appel étrange
by princessete
Summary: tony et pepper parler dans l'arsenal, quand pepper reçois un appel, tony entend cette appel et ne comprend pas il est certain que pepper lui cache des choses, tony voudra savoir la vérité, mes il devra croire a des choses que personne ne croit et il découvrira un secret que pepper veut gardé a tout pris
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : l'appel étrange

c'était une belle journée tony rhodey et pepper marchaient vers l'arsenal en rigolant.

''Et Tony a reçu le gâteau en pleine figure'' dit rhodey

''ahh ahh ahh j'aurai voulue voir sa ''dit pepper en rigolant

''s'est bon vous deux sa ses passer il y a longtemps j'avais quoi 5 ans '' dit tony

''et toi pepper la pire connerie que tu as faite avec ta mère s'était quoi'' dit rhodey

''moi heu...ben enfaite tu ses ma mère elle est pas du style a joué avec moi, disons que ma mère avec son travail elle est jamais à la maison que je sois cher elle ou non, mes parents sont divorcés sa fait plus de 11 ans'' avoua pepper

''oh désolé tu me la jamais dit'' dit rhodey

''tu me la jamais demander'' dit pepper

''j'avoue'' dit rhodey

''bon aller je vais faire le tour de la ville pour voir si les modifications que tu as fait a war machine marche, j'en est pour 2 heure, a tout à l'heure les amis.'' dit rhodey

10 minute plupart pepper était sur un des fauteuils que Tony avis mis dans l'arsenal, Tony a remarqué qu'elle été dans ses pensé donc il s'assit a coté d'elle :

''pepper tout va bien'' dit tony

'' oui c'est juste que quand je parle de ma mère, étant donné que je la vois presque jamais, j'ai un manque énorme de présence maternelle et même si je suis habitué au divorce de mes parents je leur en veux car je n'avait que 6 ans que le divorce a été prononcé et a cette époque je ne comprenait pas que s'était les dernières jour que je voyait mes parents dans la même maison'' avoua pepper

'' mes ta mère tu la vois quand ?'' dit tony

'' oh pendant les vacances d'été mes comme elle est juge d'instruction, je ne la vois que le soir, donc au lieu de passé deux mois toute seul dans une maison vide j'ai demandé a mon père d'y aller que pendant une semaine sa fait deux ans maintenant que j'y vais une semaine au lieu de deux mois '' dit pepper

''ok'' dit tony

''bon et sinon je peut t'aidé '' dit pepper

''non ses bon j'attend rhodey'' avoua tony

tony es...''dit pepper

soudain le telephone de pepper sonne

''oh excuse moi'' dit pepper

''allo oui sava et toi, quoi non écoute je peut tenir, de toute façon sa fait 3 ans que j'ai se truc bizarre. il suffit juste que mon père ne sois pas a la maison pendant 3 mois et ses bon ni vue ni connue. Dit pepper

''oui je sais mes écoute, tu sais comme moi que quand tu est dans tes «trentes glorieuse» tu est terrifiante sachant que...'' dit l'inconnu

''sava je le sais les effets que sa me fait pas besoin de me le rappeler a si seulement je pouvait être comme les autres fille mes bon je fait avec. Et sinon comme va les autres''dit pepper

''les autres vont très bien mais on aimerait bien te voir plus souvent, tu ses tu me manque terriblement et les autres ses pareils.''dit l'inconnu

''oui je sais vous aussi vous me manquer terriblement, mes ses déjà assez compliquer de mentir a mes 2 amis, si je commencer à revenir plus souvent je ne pourrai pas donner une excuse a chaque fois''. Dit pepper

''comme tu veut, mais n'oublie pas ton vrai cher toi ses avec nous dans notre monde, pas avec ton père''dit l'inconnu

''jamais Chris, je ne pourrai oublier le monde ou je suis né. Aller bisous.''dit pepper

''bisous.''dit Chris

tony pendant tout se temps avait plus ou moins attendue la conversation de pepper avec son interlocuteur et il se demander pourquoi pepper avait dit : ''mon monde ou je suis née''

et il était persuader que pepper lui cache des choses sur sa vie et sur sa famille et il découvrira se que c'est.

et vous lecteur, avait vous une petite idée de se que pepper cache.

Le chapitre 2 : plus tard


	2. Chapitre 2: de mensonge en mensonge

Chapitre 2 : de mensonge en mensonge

pepper était repartie cher elle et tony était dans c'est pensé, il pensé a son coup de fil que pepper a reçu, cette appel assez étrange. Il était certain que pepper lui caché quelque chose mes quoi. Rhodey était revenue il avait vue que tony n'était pas bien.

''hé mec tout va bien''dit rhodey

''oui seulement tout à l'heure pepper a reçu un appel assez étrange.''avoua tony

''un appel étrange comment sa, tu connais pepper.''dit rhodey

''oui bien sur je sais comment elle est, mais tu aurait vu qu'es qu'elle a dit c'était étrange''. Dit tony

''Ouai étrange si tu le dit Tony.'' dit rhodey

''rhodey, pepper a dit a son interlocuteur «le monde ou je suis née» c'est pas étrange pour toi sa'' dit tony en s'énervant

''t'inquiète ses pas comme si qu'elle nous cache quelque chose'' dit rhodey

''elle nous cache quelque choses rhodey et je découvrirait se que c'est''dit Tony

''comme tu veut tony, tu ses que tu peut compter sur moi''dit rhodey

''oui je sais rhodey mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir sur pepper''avoua Tony

''écoute je suis sur que pepper ne nous cache rien, tu te fait un film pour rien''dit Tony

''peut-être mes se préfère vérifier''dit Tony

''tu a conscience que si pepper apprend que tu fouille dans sa vie privée, elle va te détester.''avoua rhodey

''oui je prend le risque''dit Tony

pepper entra dans l'arsenal les deux garçon lui demander pourquoi elle à les yeux rouge

''moi les yeux rouges, Tony tu délire''dit pepper

''je te jure qu'on pourrait croire que ta pleuré''avoua Tony

''pourquoi j'aurais pleuré''avoua pepper

''je sais pas, peut-être a cause de cette appel que tu a reçus tout à l'heure''dit tony

pepper le regarda et son visage devient blême

''quoi cette appel tout à l'heure, non ses pas a cause de sa, enfin je veut dire que je n'est pas pleuré ok, mes yeux son peut-être rouge et alors, sa ta jamais traversé l'esprit que je pouvait avoir une allergie a quelque choses''dit pepper en regardant rhodey.

''rhodey, dit lui qu'il s'inquiète pour rien tout va bien''dit pepper

''je veux bien,mes depuis que je suis revenue de ma ballade dans les airs, Tony et dans s'est pensé a cause de ton appel assez «étrange» pour lui.''dit rhodey

''quoi, si tu veux tu savoir tony c'était mon cousin qui ma appeler''dit pepper

''a ouai et pourquoi tu lui a dit «le monde ou je suis née»''dit Tony en se tournant vers son amure

_Tony a entendu certains mots de la conversation téléphone, oh non je dois trouvé une excuse et vite. Se dit pepper _

''ses normal que j'ai dit sa, parce que voit-tu je heu...enfin moi et mon cousin on aime bien se taquiner a nous disant des conneries de temps en temps, voilà ses tout. Tony tu t'inquiète vraiment pour rien tu sais. Bon mon père m'attend à la maison a demain les mecs.'' Dit pepper

''Ouai a demain'' dit rhodey et Tony en même temps.

Plus tard Dans la chambre de pepper :

pepper regard une sorte de télévision qui planer en l'air, sur cette télévision on voyait un garçon qui avait le même age qu'elle

''mick, tu pourrait dire a chris qu'il ne m'appelle pas entre 16h et 18h car a c'est heure là, je suis avec des amis. Des amis qui ne ses pas qui je suis en réalité.''dit pepper

''quoi tu traîne avec des terriens, tes sérieux ou c'est une blague Patricia ?''demanda Mick

''non ce n'est pas une blague et oui je traîne avec des terriens, mais tu c'est les terriens sont cool, ils ne sont pas comme dans les livres.''dit pepper

''mes oui c'est sa, sérieux faut vraiment que tu revient quelque temps à Magica''dit mick

''oui je sais mes si je reviens plus souvent s'est comme j'ai dit a Chris je ne pourrait pas éternellement leur mentir, de tout façon j'envisage de leur dire tout la vérité car quand Chris ma appeler ce matin 1 de mes 2 amis a entendu en partie la conversation que j'ai eu au téléphone avec Chris.''

''attend comment sa leur dire la vérité, de quel vérité tu parle là.''dit Mick

''la vérité pour ma maladie, pas pour Magica et encore moins pour la magie, s'il ils apprennent un jour ce que je suis il ne me croirait pas et sa passerait au dessus de leur croyances.''dit pepper

''sa ses sur, les terriens n'ont jamais crut à la magie, mes pour ta maladie oui tu devrait car je sais comment sa fait d'apprendre que ma meilleurs amie a une maladie assez bizarre''. Avoua Mick

''pour etre bizarre oui cette maladie et bizarre, merci Mick de m'encourager tes vraiment un amis génial tu sais.''dit pepper

''bah je suis ton meilleurs amis sa sert a sa les meilleurs amis. Aller bisous.''dit Mick

''ouai bisous. bonne nuit.''dit pepper

pepper est décider elle dira a rhodey et a Tony pour sa maladie. Mais avant elle dois être sur que rhodey et Tony comprendra pourquoi elle a mentie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : le dire ou le pas dire

Chapitre 3 : le dire ou le pas dire

pepper était dans sa chambre, elle tourner en rond en pensant comment dire a Tony et rhodey ses plus grand secret

''si je dit aux garçon pour ma maladie, il voudrons plus d'explication et Tony voudra sans doutes rechercher pourquoi j'ai cette maladie, malheureusement étant donné que s'est génétique je ne pourrait jamais guérir et si je ne leur dit pas Tony cherchera a savoir pourquoi j'ai parlé bizarrement au téléphone, le pire s'est que je lui est dit que s'était mon cousin au téléphone alors que Chris n'est pas mon cousin c'est juste mon meilleur amie et ex-petit amie. Pourquoi es si compliquer, pourquoi les terriens ne croient pas à la magie, sa serait tellement plus simple si Tony pouvait croire à la magie, mais je le connais pour lui tous a une explication alors comment lui dire que je suis pas tout à fait humaine, comment lui dire que ma mère et morte en me donnant la vie, car en me donnant la vie ma mère ma transmise sa maladie. Non je vais encore attendre quelque temps, en attendant je faire comprendre a Tony par des mots ou geste que j'ai quelque choses a cacher, je sais qu'il va avoir un choc quand il va apprendre la vérité sur moi mes je n'est pas le choix, Tony et rhodey doivent le savoir et au moins je pourrait retourner à Magica quand je le voudrais sans mentir a Tony et rhodey. Oui mes si en apprenant ma véritable vie, il me traiteront de monstre, oui mes ils le seront .''pensa pepper.


	4. Chapitre 4 : tout va mal

Chapitre 4 : tout va mal

rhodey et Tony était à l'académie de demain a attendre pepper :

''bon alors elle fait quoi''dit rhodey

''hier j'ai essayer de l'appeler mais je suis tomber sur son répondeur''avoua Tony

''tient quand on parle du loup, salut pepper''dit rhodey

''salut les garçons, écouter pour ce qui ses passé hier après-midi je suis désolé je ne voulait pas me fâcher avec vous c'est juste que cette appel que j'ai eu hier ma disons tourmenté''dit pepper

''a ouai et pourquoi''demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils

''ben effet mon cousin et moi on...''dit pepper

mes elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car son téléphone sonna de nouveau

''oh non, désolé les mec je dois vraiment répondre on se rejoint en classe''dit pepper

''encore ton mystérieux cousin je parie''dit Tony

'' oui heu ses sa Tony ''marmonna pepper

''Tony''dit rhodey

''quoi, son «cousin» ne l'appel jamais d'habitude''avoua Tony

''Ouai et alors, tu serait pas jaloux par hasard toi'' plaisanta rhodey

''n'importe quoi rhodey, ses son cousin comme je peut etre jaloux d'un membre de sa famille''dit Tony

''oh je pensé'' dit rhodey

''ba arrête de pensé surtout pour une question de jalousie, pepper ses que mon amie rien de plus''dit Tony

au même moment sur le toit de l'école pepper parlait au téléphone

''quoi, cristal a fait quoi, Chris j'espère que tu plaisante''cria pepper

''non, patricia, cristal et John se sont engueuler, et sur un coup de colère John a avouer a cristal qu'il aimé Kate, et tout d' un coup la nature et devenue morte j'ai compris en voyant la nature que Kate a fait quelque chose de grave étant donné que Kate contrôle la nature, je me suis dit qu'elle avait tenté de se suicidé. Pour être sur que je me trompé j'étais à Félia et en entrant dans votre chambre je l'ai vue inanimés, ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai amenés tout de suite a l'infirmerie et maintenant tout va bien'' dit Chris

''Ok dans une semaine je revient et John il a intérêts de trouvé un bon arguments pour pas que je le tape''dit pepper

''attend je lui est déjà parlé a John, et il a dit que tout était mieux ainsi''dit Chris

''j'arrive pas a croire que john et kate s'aime et mes attend, Mathieu il le sais pas j'espère que Kate , parce que Mathieu ma toujours dit que si un autres garçon touche a sa bien aimé Kate, il tuera se garçon ?''dit pepper en stressant

''non t'inquiète Mathieu ne ses rien. Mais ses bien que tu revient étant donnée que tu contrôle l'eau et les matière liquide tu sais aussi calmer les tension que peut avoir entre notre groupe d'amis. Ses pour sa que j'aime l'eau car l'eau ses resté calme quand il faut. Bon si elle va mieux je lui dit qu'elle t'appelle ou au pire si elle est toujours pas et comme tu revient dans une semaine tu lui parlera durant la semaine ou tu sera là.'' dit Chris

''oui je préfère lui parlait face à face plutôt qu'au Camphone et pour mon pouvoir de contrôler l'eau et les matière liquide oui moi aussi je l'adore ce pouvoir . Aller bisous'' dit pepper

''bisous a plus''dit Chris

quand pepper ses retourné pour aller en cours elle a vue Tony et rhodey qui lui donné un regard interrogateur

''pepper ses quoi un «Camphone» et ses quoi « Félia»'' demanda Tony

''au ses rien, c'est heu des jeux de société''dit pepper

''on te croit pas et ses qui cette Kate''dit rhodey

''croyait moi pas je m'en fiche et pour information quand je parle au téléphone j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'écoute ma conversation''. Dit pepper en s'énervant

''ok et pourquoi tu a dit «oui moi aussi j'adore ce pouvoir» mes enfin de quoi parle-tu avec ton mystérieux cousin, pepper écoute on veut juste comprendre car même rhodey là il se pose des question''dit Tony

''ne vous inquiété pas bientôt vous aller tout comprendre mes pour l'instant je peut rien vous dire les garçons, je dois m'occuper de choses plus importante, aller on va en cours maintenant.'' dit pepper

''tu vois rhodey je te l'avais dit elle nous caches des chose''dit Tony

''oui tu avais raison, on découvrira se que sais mes pour l'instant allons en cours''dit rhodey

PS : un «Camphone» est un téléphone portable beaucoup plus évoluer ou on peut voir les visage des personne ses comme une webcam

«Félia» c'est l'école ou va pepper quand elle va Magica. Mettez moi des commentaires sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait a des lecteurs


	5. Chapitre 5 : le bal masqué

Chapitre 5 : le bal masqué

pepper était dans l'arsenal sur son ordinateur pour recherché M. Fix, Tony revenait de sa balade dans les airs

''hey pepper, tu trouve pas que depuis trois jour, les méchants ne se montre plus''dit Tony

''oui c'est vrai, en parlant de jours, tu c'est que demain c'est le bal masqué du lycée, tu y va avec whitney je suppose''dit pepper en regardant toujours son ordinateur

''ben en faite je voulait y aller avec toi mais comme tu y va avec happy, je te l'ai pas proposé avant''dit Tony en se frottant la nuque

''quoi, alors de 1 je n'y vais pas avec Happy, et de deux moi aussi je voulait y aller avec toi, mes comme je pensé que tu avait inviter Whitney, je n'est pas évoquer le sujet.'' dit pepper

''bon alors on y va a deux''dit Tony

''oui on y va a deux''dit pepper

et les deux amis sont devenue tout rouge sur leur visages.

''Tony écoute, au lendemain du bal vers 7h du matin je vais partir une semaine chez mon cousin, et quand je vais revenir je vais peut-être être différente se que je veux te dire ses que mon humeur va peut-être changer et tu ne me verra presque pas pendant 3 mois. Donc ne t'inquiète pas si au téléphone je te répond mal ou si j'ai une vois différente ou même si je crie il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète.''dit pepper

''une semaine et il habite où ton cousin et mais attend 7h ses tôt et puis pourquoi tu va peut-être être différente. Pepper tu m'inquiète sérieux tu n'a jamais était comme sa avant que ton cousin ne t'appelle. Pepper es-ce que tu nous cache des choses à rhodey et à moi te concernant parce que l'appel que tu a reçu hier au lycée était vraiment bizarre et tu me connais si tu me dit pas la vérité de ta bouche je vais la découvrir mes de moi même''dit Tony

''Tony écoute mon cousin ma toujours appeler sauf que normalement quand il m'appelle c'est toujours le soir donc c'est normale que tu me vois jamais au téléphone avec lui car c'est vers 22H qui m'appelle, mes là il se passe des choses grave dans notre entourage c'est pour sa qu'il m'appelle a plus souvent dans la journée et ses pour sa que je pars une semaine cher lui. De tout façon Tony, n'essaye pas de comprendre ma vie car si t'essaye de la comprendre tu sera obliger de croire a des choses irréelles, toi qui dit que les anneaux makluhan sont une technologie très avancer et non magique, comment réagirai tu si je te demanderai de croire à la vrai magie'' dit pepper

''la magie mes enfin de quoi tu parle, la magie sa n'a jamais existé, tout a une explication et tu le sais aussi bien que moi et d'abord le rapport entre la magie et ta vie pepper''dit Tony

_si tu savait Tony, la magie fait partie de ma vie, de mon existence. Un jour tu comprendra un jour tu sauras que la magie existe, qu'il y a un monde magique dans l'univers, un jour tu saura que je ne suis pas humaine je tant fait la promesse'_' se dit pepper dans sa tête

''tu a raison la magie n'existe pas oublie se que j'ai dit.'' avoua pepper

le lendemain soir Tony arriva au bal avant pepper,tony avait un masqué noir et blanc dans un smoking noir rhodey était là lui aussi et il portait un masque rouge et gris avec un smoking blanc ils attendaient tout les deux pepper

''tu sais se qu'elle ma demander hier pepper''dit Tony

''non elle ta demander quoi''demanda rhodey

''elle ma demander si je croit à la magie mais la vrai, sérieux rhodey il faut qu'on découvre se que pepper cache car je suis sûre que se n'est pas son cousin qu'il l'appelle''dit Tony

''écoute demain matin tu va la voir et tu lui demande des explication est tu ne sortira pas de sa chambre tant qu'elle ne ta pas donné des explications.''dit Rhodey

''Rhodey demain elle part cher son cousin car il se passe dans choses grave dans son entourage, enfin c'est se qu'elle dit''avoua Tony

''bah elle part a quel heure demain''demanda rhodey

''vers 7H du matin''dit Tony

''bah alors tu va la voir vers 6H30 du matin, elle sera contente de te voir avant son départ''dit Rhodey

''ouai tu as raison''dit Tony

''heu rhodey tu m'écoute là''demanda Tony

''regarde pepper elle est magnifique''dit rhodey

et là tony se retourne pour voir l'entrée du gymnase et voit pepper dans une robe rose à bretelle qui lui arrive aux chevilles et son masque vénitien rose et doré lui couvrant ses yeux. Tony a l'impression de voir un ange.

''pepper tu es magnifique''avoua rhodey

''merci rhodey''dit pepper

''tu es plus que magnifique, tu es comme un ange''dit Tony

''merci Tony''dit pepper

''bon les tourtereaux vous aller dans ou vous aller rester la à vous regardé dans le blanc des yeux''dit rhodey en les poussant sur la piste de danse

''super rhodey nous envoi sur la piste de danse juste au moment de la valse sur «ti amo» en plus'' avoua pepper en rigolant''

''oui, il aurait pu nous prévenir''dit Tony

pepper a poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et lui a posé ses main sur les hanches de pepper. rhodey regardé le spectacle et était heureux de voir Tony et pepper dansé ensemble sur une chanson d'amour surtout sur «ti amo»

''ha si seulement il pouvait s'embrasser, se serait tellement génial'' dit rhodey

et là Rhodey vois se qu'il voulait voir depuis quelque temps, Tony et pepper s'embrassant

''oui oui oui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie'' dit Rhodey avec un grand sourire

Tony et pepper avait fini de s'embrasser, leur tête était contre leur front

''je pensé ne jamais arrivé a t'embrasser''dit Tony

''Tony j'ai adoré t'embrasser mais pour des raisons que tu ignore je peut pas m'attacher a un garçon même si je ressent les même chose que lui.''dit pepper

''attend me dit rien, ton cousin ne veux pas que tu es un petit copain''dit Tony en versant une larme

''non la sais une raison valable mais je peut pas te le dire comme sa, surtout dans un bal ses pas vraiment le moment. Et pis arrête de t'acharner sur mon cousin il y a rien fait''dit pepper

''d'accord j'arrête, au moins je sais que tu m'aime aussi''avoua tony

''Tony, sa fait longtemps que je t'aime, mais malheureusement je ne peut pas être avec toi mais ne t'inquiète pas quand je vais revenir de mon séjour cher mon cousin, je vais te dire certaine choses et tout te sera plus claire''dit pepper

''ok pepper''dit Tony

''bon on rentre car il est déjà 1h du matin et toi pepper étant donnée que tu te réveil tôt vaut mieux rentrée''dit rhodey

''rhodey a raison vaut mieux rentrée''dit Tony en pleurant

''tony je suis désolé je ne voulait pas te faire du mal''dit pepper

''il pleure de joie ou de tristesse là''demanda rhodey

''de tristesse, il m'a embrassée mais malheureusement je ne peut pas être avec lui, bon aller on se vois la semaine prochaine'' dit pepper

''ah ok bon je ne cherche pas a comprendre, aller on se vois la semaine prochaine bye pepper.''dit tony

''oui bye rhodey'' dit pepper

pepper rentre dans sa chambre en pleure, Tony fait de même mais Tony ne sais pas encore que quand il ira voir pepper dans sa chambre avant qu'elle part Tony découvrira une partie de la vrai vie de pepper.

voilà le chapitre 5 et terminé, le chapitre 6 sera en très grande partie sur l'arrivée et le séjour de pepper a Magica mais surtout a Félia.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Magica

Chapitre 6 : Magica

il est 6h pepper vient de ce réveillé et a recommencer a repenser à se qui ses passé avec Tony la veille au bal quand tout un coup elle reçus un appel de son Camphone

''alors tu grouille, on peut plus attendre''dit Mick

''sa va j'arrive, je réfléchissez a hier soir vois-tu Tony ma embrassé au bal de mon lycée et je lui l'es blessez car je lui est dit que pour des raison qui ne connais pas je peut pas être avec lui, je te jure Mick ma maladie ovulaire commence a m'agacé vraiment car la sais Tony et avant lui c'était toi''dit Pepper en pleurant

''écoute je n'est pas de ta faute si tu a eu cette maladie c'est arrivé a toi voilà c'est comme sa tu ne peut pas faire autrement, aller vient on t'attend''dit Mick

''oui attend je me transforme''dit Pepper

et là Pepper a était encerclé par un rayon de soleil puissant et quand la lumière s'est éteint on pouvait voir Pepper avec une jupe qui était en matière d'eau et un mini-haut en matière d'eau lui aussi qui lui arrivait au nombril mais surtout elle avait des ailes dans le dos comme des ailes de papillon

''eh ben je te préfère transformé que avec des habits que porte les humains, il sont tellement démodé niveau habit mais surtout niveau technologique quand je pense qu'il son encore au téléphone au on dit dire ''allo'' et on ne voit pas l'interlocuteur sérieux sa me désole, et le pire ses que quand je t'appelle quand la terre et a l'après-midi je dois utiliser cette technologie là juste parce que tu a peur que tes amis terriens te regarde bizarrement''dit mick

''Mick tes-toi sérieux tu ne ses pas comment il sont au quotidien, il sont cool je t'assure''avoua Pepper

''oui c'est çà bon aller fait la formule''dit mick

''Ok''dit Pepper

''que les porte de Magica s'ouvre pour que je puisse rejoindre le monde qui est le mien et réutiliser la magie car la magie me manque''cria Pepper en agitant ses mains

tout un coup une porte d'eau s'ouvre. Se que Pepper n'a pas vue depuis que Mick l'avait appeler ses que Tony était a sa fenêtre et avec tout entendue et tout vue même sa transformation et il en croyait pas ses yeux. Pepper avait déjà traversé la porte d'eau.

''oh mon dieu, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, pourtant ce que j'ai vu s'était réelle. Je dois me mettre a l'évidence : la magie existe pour de vrai.''dit Tony encore sous le choc de voir Pepper se faire pousser des ailes dans le dos et de faire apparaître une porte d'eau

''Rhodey, tu mentent''demanda Tony

''oui et moi aussi j'ai tout vue''dit Rhodey les yeux écarquiller

''tient toi près a faire des recherche sur la magie et une maladie du nom de «maladie ovulaire» dit Tony

''ouais rechercher pour comprendre ses bien sa, en tout qu'à Pepper nous a bien menti''dit Rhodey

''oui bon attend je suis bientôt arrivé à la forge''dit Tony

au même moment a «Félia» l'école des fées

''hey Patricia et revenue, tu nous a manqué''dit un garçon

''toi aussi Daniel tu ma manqué''dit Pepper

''oui je sais, alors le monde des humains n'est pas trop gavant avec leur technologie inférieure a la notre''dit Daniel

''Daniel arrête de l'embêter elle vient juste de revenir''dit Ludivine

''salut Ludivine''dit Pepper

''mes qui vois-je Patricia Océano la fée de l'eau et des matières liquide et revenue c'est un miracle''dit Roberto

''je suis aussi contente de te voir mon cher Roberto''dit Pepper

''et sinon cristal, Kate, Sarah, marine, Timothée, John, Mick et Chris ou ils sont''demanda pepper

''ba Kate et toujours a l'infirmerie, Chris ou Mick a du te prévenir, John et Mick font un tour avec leurs Airsmoto, cristal et Sarah t'attendent dans notre appartement, Chris et Timothée eux sont à leur machine tu connais nos deux têtes d'ampoules et marine s'entraine avec son pouvoir du feu ''dit Ludivine

''ok bah je vais rejoindre cristal et Sarah''dit pepper

''ok'' dit Roberto, Ludivine et Daniel

dans l'appartement des filles

''cristal, Sarah, c'est moi Patricia je suis revenue''dit Patricia

''hey voilà la plus belle, alors le monde des terriens comment vont-ils et ton père, il va bien ''demanda cristal et Sarah

''mon père va très bien, ne vous inquiété pas il ne sera pas la pendant mes «trente glorieuses» et oui le monde des humains va bien.''dit Pepper

''OK et avec ce Tony que tu nous parle a chaque fois que tu vient ici comment sa va, vous êtes ensemble maintenant?''demanda Sarah

''Sarah''dit cristal

''quoi''demanda Sarah

''Sarah tu sais très bien que je ne peut pas être avec un garçon même si je l'aime et qui m'aime aussi, regarde se qui ses passer avec Mick, j'allais vraiment le faire avec lui est heureusement que je me suis rappeler que ma mère a fait pareil et qu'elle et morte.''dit pepper en pleure

''oh Patricia je suis désolé j'avais oublier, mais attend si tu réagit comme sa c'est que ce Tony tu l'aime vraiment.''dit Sarah

''oui j'avoue je suis amoureuse d'un terriens, et alors ou et le mal c'est pas parce qu'il habite sur terre que je ne peut pas l'aimer, en plus hier au bal du lycée il ma embrassé et je lui est dit que je ne pouvait pas être avec lui et pire je ne lui est même pas donnée d'explication et il a quitté le bal en pleure, pourquoi es si compliquer, Sarah, pourquoi?''demanda Pepper

''ses pas de ta faute, j'ai une idée est si tu lui expliquer pourquoi tu peut pas être avec, au moins après il le saura et vous pourriez être ensemble sans que tu le repousse que il veut sauté le pas.''dit Sarah

''Sarah, j'envisage de lui dire la vérité sur ma maladie la semaine prochaine quand je vais retourner sur terre''dit pepper

''ok''dit Sarah

'' aller venaient les filles on va rejoindre les autres en ville'' dit cristal

''on arrive'' dit pepper et Sarah en chœur

les 3 amis quittèrent l'école des fées «Félia» pour se rendre en ville à Magica

''sa me fait du bien de revoir des voitures qui vole dans les airs et de voir les citoyens utiliser la magie sur terre les voitures roules et il n'y a pas de croyance a la magie c'est désolant''avoua pepper

''oui c'est pour sa qu'on dit que les terriens son inférieure a nous car il nos pas le même mode de vie et la même technologie.''avoua cristal

''au mes je dit pas le contraire c'est juste que pour Chris et Mick les terriens sont pour eux des rats de laboratoire avec l'intelligence zéro alors que se n'est pas vrai, bon c'est vrai que il y a des terriens un peu débile mes bon, mais toujours entendre sa dans la bouche de Chris et de Mick a force s'est pénible''dit pepper

''tient en parlant d'eux, regardé moi qui va là, Mick, Chris vous allez bien''demanda Sarah

''oui est vous les fille, et toi Patricia sa va''demanda Chris

''on va bien et Patricia aussi ne vous inquiété pas les mecs''dit cristal

leur autres amis arrivèrent et ils aller a 12 au cinéma.

Information :

la maladie de pepper et une maladie de **mon imagination**. La maladie de pepper fait que si un jour elle a une relation sexuel avec un garçon elle tombera enceinte, elle voudra gardé cette enfants et a la naissance dès que l'enfant poussera son 1er crie pepper mourra, sa mère et morte a la mettant au monde et en mourant sa mère lui a légué sa maladie et sa toujours été comme sa dans sa famille (la famille de sa mère) ses génétique.** Mais c'est une maladie imaginaire sa veux dire qu'elle n'existe pas**. Les effets de la maladie fait que pepper a ses règles pendant 3 mois et pendant c'est 3 mois pepper ne parle pas et chaque nuits de c'est 3 mois pepper hurle de douleur, mais les détaille vont être dans le chapitre suivant. Le nom que j'ai donné a cette maladie c'est «maladie ovulaire» en rapport avec les filles

le groupe d'amis de pepper à Magica se comporte de 6 garçons et de 6 fils donc en tout 12

Airsmoto = moto volante


	7. Chapitre 7 : le secret enfin dévoilé

Chapitre 7 : le secret enfin dévoilé

une semaine c'était écoulés, Pepper était revenue sur terre, elle c'était bien amusés à Magica.

Rhodey et Tony était dans l'arsenal, Pepper venait d'arrivée dans l'arsenal et voyait c'est deux amis qui l'ignore complètement.

''heu les mecs je suis revenu''dit Pepper

''tient la menteuse est là''dit Rhodey en restant fixé sur sont livre d'école

''de quoi tu parle Rhodey''demanda Pepper

''il parle de tes secrets, oui tu voit ta maladie ovulaire et ta magie''dit Tony en réparant son armure

le visage de Pepper était devenu blême

''vous déliré vous deux sérieux''dit Pepper

''non car le matin ou tu est partie chez ton «cousin», j'étaie venue te voir dans ta chambre enfin j'étaie a ta fenêtre et j'ai tout vue, j'ai vue ce garçon de notre age qui te parlé dans une sorte de télévision qui plané en l'air, je t'ai attendue lui parlé de ta maladie et surtout je t'ai vu avec c'est ailes de papillon, alors maintenant tu nous explique car on a fait des recherches mes on a rien trouvé sauf pour ta maladie mes on n'a rien compris c'était trop vague''dit Tony

''Nan le grand Tony Stark n'a pas compris une choses alors là c'est un miracle''dit Pepper en roulant les yeux

''sa va j'ai pas la science infuse, en technologie oui je l'ai, mes en médecine je suis pas fort''dit Tony en là regardant

''bon alors tu nous explique''dit Rhodey

''d'accord mes il faudra que vous croyez a l'inexplicable''dit Pepper

'oh t'inquiète maintenant tu me dit que les revenant existe, je te croyait 'dit Tony

''moi aussi''dit rhodey

''bon d'accord le moment que je redoute le plus et enfin arrivait''avoua Pepper

''donc je me présente je m'appelle Patricia Pepper potts et je ne suis pas vraiment humaine étant donné que je suis née dans un monde ou la magie fait partie de notre quotidiens. C'est L0-bas que je vais et non chez ma mère, les appels que j'ai eu devant toi Tony c'est Chris et Mick deux de meilleurs meilleurs amis qui habite Là-bas et non mon cousin. Là-bas c'est Magicia c'est a Magica que j'étudie, mais plus précisément à Félia l'école des fées dans cette école j'ai 6 amis fille qui habite avec moi dans un appartement et dans cette école on apprend a utiliser et a contrôler nos pouvoirs magique, moi mon pouvoir c'est l'eau et les matière liquide, pour être plus précise je contrôle l'eau et les liquides''expliqua Pepper

''donc tu est une fées''dit Rhodey

''oui depuis ma naissances''dit Pepper en pleurant

''et tu contrôle l'eau''dit Tony

''oui et dans l'eau j'arrive a respirer''avoua Pepper

''OK bah de tout manière on te croie étant donné qu'on vue ta transformation en direct''dit Tony

''et pour ta maladie''demanda Tony

''a ma naissance lors de mon 1er cris ma mère est en mourant elle ma transmisse sa maladie s'est comme sa dans sa famille soit on vie une vie normal sans avoir d'enfants et sans avoir de relations sexuel car si un jour j'ai une relations sexuel avec un garçon je tomberait enceinte et mon cerveau ne voudra pas que j'avorte ou que je fait quoi que ce soit pour enlever c'est enfant, ma mère a craquer et elle est tombé enceinte et je suis né et elle est morte a ma naissance et voilà c'est génétique et cette maladie et dans la famille de ma mère depuis plus de 3000 ans et moi aussi je vais y passer si je m'attache a un garçon. C'est pour sa que je t'es rejeter Tony, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque comme j'ai pris des risque avec un de mes meilleurs amie''dit Pepper en pleurant

''ok et les effets secondaire de ta maladie''demanda Tony

''j'ai mon cycle pendant 3 mois et pendant c'est 3 mois chaque nuit je hurle de douleur et je ne parle pas pendant c'est trois mois''dit Pepper

''d'où le surnom «trente glorieuse » avoua Rhodey

''oui ce surnom c'est Mick qui la trouvé''dit Pepper

''OK bon on connais enfin la VRAI vérité''dit encore Rhodey

''oui est moi je sais enfin pourquoi tu ma rejetés, mais tu pouvait me le dire'''dit Tony

''oui et je voulait te le dire, mais je te connais tu voudra trouver un remède et malheureusement c'est génétique et incurable''expliqua Pepper

''la elle a pas tort''dit Rhodey'

''oh sa va vous deux''dit Tony en rigolant

''maintenant que vous savait pour ma vrai existence, on fait quoi ?'''demanda Pepper

''on reste amis voyons''dit Rhodey

''oui il a raison même si ma meilleur amis n'est pas vraiment humaine, elle reste la Pepper qu'on a connue''dit Tony

pepper et tony se regarda dans les yeux et Rhodey se disait qu'il devait les laissés

''bon je vais vous laissez seuls, vous devait parler''dit Rhodey

''a tout à l'heure''dit Pepper et Tony en chœur

''écoute que tu est une fées ou non que tu à une maladie ou non, je t'aime Pepper et je ment fiche de ce que tu peut avoir.''dit Tony

''c'est vrai''demande Pepper

''oui, franchement quand tu est partie la semaine dernière, j'ai eu un vide''avoua Tony

''moi aussi je t'aime, Tony''dit Pepper

et Tony et Pepper s'embrasse. Pepper ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, Tony savait pour ses pouvoir et pour sa maladie.

Mais il restait encore une choses que Pepper doit réglé et cette chose c'est : es-ce que elle va vivre à Magica avec c'est 12 amis qu'elle connais depuis c'est dix ans ou rester près de Tony. Vous le saurait dans le prochain qui sera peut-être le dernier de ma première histoire.


	8. Chapitre 8 : le choix

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma 1er histoire, merci à ''arista17'' pour son commentaire. Mettez moi des commentaires pour me dire si oui ou non vous avait aimé mon histoire et pourquoi. Je sais que mon imagination et bizarre et que mettre un univers de fée et de magie dans un univers de super héros se ne colle pas mes bon. Ma 2eme histoire sera plus dans le thème ''d'iron man''._

Chapitre 8 : le choix

''Pepper, arrête de faire monter l'eau du verre jusqu'au plafond''demanda Rhodey

''oh sa va, pour une fois que j'utilise la magie devant vous,et je vous rappelle que je n'est pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Magica''expliqua Pepper

''raison de plus pour que tu arrête''dit Rhodey

''Rhodey a raison Pepper, sinon tu va repartir a nouveau à Magicia si tu continu''dit Tony

''en parlant de sa, écoutez les mecs le jour et venu pour moi de faire mon choix''dit Pepper

''et de quel genre de choix tu parle là''demanda Rhodey

''eh bien je dois choisir entre rester au près de vous et perdre définitivement mes pouvoirs ou rentrer à Magica vivre dans un appartement avec mes amis d'enfances avec mon diplôme de fées confirmé en poche, et oublier ma vie ici''expliqua Pepper

''ah une décision difficile et compliquer''dit Rhodey

''oui exactement et tu ne sais pas à quel point''avoua Pepper

''arrêté vous deux la décision est prise, Pepper tu reste avec nous c'est logique''dit Tony

''Tony ce n'est pas a toi de décider mes a elle seule, et puis à Magica elle a ses amis qu'elle connais depuis qu'elle est enfant''dit Rhodey

''bon Pepper toi tu veux faire quoi''demanda Pepper

''rester en même temps avec vous les mecs et rester avec mes amis d'enfance, en claire j'ai un dilemme''avoua Pepper

''ah un dilemme sa complique le choix sa''avoua Tony

''oui mes tu est plus important que quiconque alors se soir je vais appeler mes amis de là-bas et je vais leur dire que j'ai choisi la terre et oublier mes pouvoirs''avoua Pepper

''Tony est plus important que tes pouvoirs, et ben vous vous aimez grave vous deux''dit Rhodey avec un grand sourire

''mes toi aussi tu est plus importante que quiconque''dit Tony en embrassant Pepper

''mes comment tu va leur dire a tes amis d'enfances''demanda Rhodey

''bah j'avais l'intention de vous présenter et seulement après leur dire car à Magica les terriens inférieur niveau mode de vie et technologique et on a tendance a traiter les humain de rats de laboratoire car nos scientifique vous observe''dit Pepper

''on est des rats de labo, c'est flippant et comment sa niveau technologique on est inférieur je te rappelle que j'ai fabriquer une armure''dit Tony

''bah si tu veut à Magica les voitures et motos volent dans les airs et on a des téléphone ou on vois notre interlocuteur bah la télévision que tu a vue quand tu est venue dans ma chambre bah c'était mon téléphone version 5.0''dit Pepper en rigolant

''tes sérieux là, vos motos et voiture volent dans les airs et pour appeler quelques ils suffit juste d'appuyer sur un bouton et paf tu vois ton interlocuteur ?''demanda Rhodey

''oui c'est sa niveau technologie on est carrément plus évolué que sur terre''dit Pepper en rigolant

''j'avoue, bah au pire appels l'es ici et maintenant''dit Tony

''oui bonne idée''dit Pepper

et là Rhodey et Tony aperçoivent un groupe d'environ 12 personne disant boujour a pepper

''bonjour les amis, je vous présente Tony et Rhodey, Tony et Rhodey je vous présente mon groupe d'amis''dit Pepper

''tiens deux terriens, alors voilà a quoi ils ressemblent''dit Roberto

'''roberto s'il te plaît ne commence pas''dit Pepper

''bon tu nous appel pour quoi''demande marine

''pour vous faire par de mon choix''dit Pepper

''ah sa était vite, alors tu revient quand ?''dit John

''je ne reviendrai pas, je reste avec Tony''dit Pepper

''quoi tes sérieuse là''disent les 12 personnes choqués

''mes enfin se sont des terriens Pepper''dit cristal

''je sais mes c'est mon choix et j'en connais les conséquences''dit Pepper

''t'inquiète pour tes pouvoirs tu les gardera par contre tu ne pourra plus revenir cher toi''dit Timothée

''je suis désolé, mes ma décision et prise, je reste sur terre, adieu je ne vous oublierai pas''dit pepper en pleurant

''Pepper...''dit Ludivine

mais Ludivine n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car Pepper a coupé la conversation. Pepper ses effondrer en pleurent et Tony vient la consoler.

''hey pepper, ne sois pas triste, un choix tu ses se n'est jamais facile''dit Tony

''oui mes là, je ne verrait plus jamais mes amis d'enfance, j'ai tellement de bon souvenir avec eux''dit Pepper toujours en pleurant.

''je suis sure qu'on font d'eux ils sont content pour toi et puis tu a encore tes pouvoirs, aller vient on te ramène cher toi.''dit Rhodey

et les 3 amis quittèrent la forge avec le sentiment que le future sera super.

_Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre, n'oublier pas de me mettre des commentaires sa fait toujours plaisir. _


End file.
